The invention relates to a method for the receiver-end determination of the payload constellation of a multi-carrier signal that is QAM modulated in the 2K mode according to the DVB-T standard. The co-called DVB-T standard describes a multi-carrier signal whose individual carriers are QAM-modulated, for example QPSK-, 16 QAM- or 64 QAM-modulated, with the payload. The number of the individual carriers used and enumerated by k depends on the mode of the Fourier transform (FFT) used. In the 2K mode, k=(0 . . . 1704).